Sweet Sonnets for Swan
by OnTheNightshift
Summary: Killian serenades a sceptic Emma with sweet words and a sweet… surprise.


So I had this little idea pop into my head while I was being force fed Haribo sweets by my baby nephew. I know, it sounds completely odd but just bear with me. It's not beta'd so there will probably be plenty of mistakes - my bad! I also apologise for the awful poetry. I hope you like :D

* * *

Emma was sitting on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table; book in her hands, enjoying the quiet time she finally had to herself.

"I always somehow manage to grab more bears than the bottles"

Well, almost quiet time. Killian was laying on said couch, head in her lap, legs dangling over the armrest, and a handful of gummy sweets that he'd become rather addicted to.

She cursed the day Henry introduced him to the sugary confections. He'd turned his face up in distaste at first, claiming they felt too rubbery in texture to be considered sustenance. After Henry had forced a cola bottle into his mouth, his opinion had changed, and suddenly he had a new obsession. What Henry hadn't warned him was that they were to be consumed in small doses, and Killian learned the hard way; devouring two large bags in one go, and Emma had been left with a very green looking pirate for the evening.

That hadn't dissuaded him from them though; he still was addicted to them, choosing to only have a handful at a time, always shoving the red lips or heart shaped gummies into her hand or mouth. She had come to realize that the once fearsome pirate was a cheesy romantic sap.

A sap that was doing everything in his power to get her attention at this precise moment.

"I wouldn't have come over if I knew you were going to be preoccupied with other activities, Swan."

Emma just hummed in acknowledgement to him, which caused him to huff. The guilt trip didn't work. Emma was engrossed in her book, but was also seeing how far he would go to gain her attention. This was fun.

He popped another sweet into his mouth and tried again.

"What are you reading that has you so enthralled, anyway?"

"Poetry." Came her stoic reply.

"Poetry. Wonderful." He scoffed with such sarcasm.

Emma moved her book slightly so she could look down at his face.

"And what's wrong with poetry? I happen to like it."

"Anyone can write poetry, Swan. It's a boring art form."

"I'd like to see you try." Emma mumbled, slightly offended at his passive remarks, turning back to her reading.

"I could word a sonnet right now on the spot, much better than what's in that book of yours, love"

Emma smirked, closed the book, turning her attention fully to him.

"Okay, Killian. Off the top of your head. Right now."

"As you wish." He beamed with cockiness.

He looked at his surroundings for a moment and opened his hand to find one last gummy sweet remained; a red and green ring. His eyes lit up.

"Here" He held it up so she could see it.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Emma rolled her eyes.

" To forever have you in my bed." He gave her one of his sinister smirks.

Emma chuckled.

"To keep you warm through winter nights"

He turned on the couch, now facing her.

"To apologize first, after one of our fights"

"This is awful, Killian." Emma giggled but that didn't stop him.

"To shelter you from the snow and the rain"

He brought himself to a kneeling position so that he was level with her.

"To make you smile and soothe your pain"

His moved his face closer to hers, his words, a soft whisper.

"To tell you I love you with every breath."

Emma was becoming lost in his eyes.

"And to stand by your side, even after my death"

His right hand took her left and entwined his fingers in hers.

"To promise that nothing can tear us apart."

He placed his forehead against hers, placing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Emma Swan, you forever own my heart."

He placed a warm kiss to her lips. Emma sunk into his kiss. As awful as his poetry was, she felt the words seep into her soul and she was sold. She hardly noticed that his hand was paying attention to a particularly important finger on her left hand, nor did she feel the gummy band being rolled down said finger, too wrapped up in his fruity flavored mouth.

Killian pulled his lips away slightly.

"Emma?" His words whispered onto her lips, eyes closed.

"Hmm?" Was all she could manage to reply.

"Marry Me."


End file.
